LOS TESOROS DE JOTUNHEIM (YAOI)
by Ramc95
Summary: Asgard tiene un gran problema y está a punto de extinguirse. Por lo que Odin tiene un plan para terminar con ese problema y si tiene que romper el tratado de paz lo hara por evitar la extinción de su pueblo.
1. Prólogo

Asgard tiene un gran problema y está a punto de extinguirse. Por lo que Odin tiene un plan para terminar con ese problema y si tiene que romper el tratado de paz lo hara por evitar la extinción de su pueblo.


	2. Chapter 1

↪Capítulo Uno↩

* * *

Laufey es el gobernante de los Jotuns (gigantes de Hielo) un rey hermoso y gentil. Con su poder por temor a que se rompa el tratado de paz que hizo su difunto padre con los asgardianos de evitar guerras innecesarias entre sus razas.

Aunque lo lamentara su raza carecía de fuerza para la guerra y además eran realmente fértiles.

Devido al miedo de alguna especie en particular intentara entrar a sus dominios y abusar de sus súbdos se vio en la obligación de serrar la entrada en tierra y lanzar un hechizo para cambiarse en su naturaleza fértil y lucir tosco y demoníaco para proteger a su pueblo .

Durante los años su rostro alejaba un intruso que quisiera entrar pero un dia que no vasto y unos instrusos rompieron el sello de la entrada y entraron en un reino.


	3. Chapter 2

↪Capítulo Dos↩

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, seguido de un estruendo terrible y una sacudida de sus tierras. Ahi fue cuando se dió cuenta de que el sello habia sido roto. Telepáticamente aviso a sus súbditos, los cuales empezaron a buscar refugio en el castillo.

Salió imponentemente a las puertas mientras su gente estaba resguardada, a salvo, allí había un ejército frente a el cosa que le dió pavor pero su rostro no mostro miedo alguno.

—Que hacen en mis tierras, según el tratado de paz. Nadie puede entrar aquí. Debería matarlos por entrar sin permiso—

—Venimos porque hay una crisis en nuestro reino. Sabemos lo fértiles que son su raza— dijo el invasor. Encaminandose con su gente. Laufey convirtió en hielo el puente esperando detenerlos. Aplicó varios hechizos para ganar tiempo pero aun así no podía pararlos. Estos eran enemigos que conocian su raza desde hace miles de años.

—Se que esa no es tu apariencia, yo puedo ver tu verdadera forma. Eres realmente hermoso— Laufey fue derribado por un rayo que lo dejó debilitado y lo aturdido causándole un agudo dolor.

—Quién eres— preguntó debatiendose entre la inconciencia

—Odin. Rey de Asgard— escuchó antes de desmayarse y retomar su verdadera forma.

Odín tomó en brazos al que sería su consorte. — Todos escuchen, tomen a quien quieran ya escoji al mío— dicho y hecho unos simnumeros de gritos se escucharon dentro del castillo.

—Con ésto— dijo Odín aplicando un hechizo en la entrada de su Reyno. —Los poderes de los Jotuns no funcionara. Todos los Jotuns que entren a éste reino tomarán nuestra forma, nuestra piel pero no nuestros poderes—

—Los que no consiguieron pareja, en dos días regresaremos ya que muchos escaparon—

—Has roto el tratado de paz entre los dos reinos que perduró durante siglos— le recriminó Heimdall el guardian de la entrada. — Esto ocacionara una guerra. Estás consiente deceso? —

—Era eso o la extinción de nuestro pueblo— habló Odin, entrando con su trofeo en brazos. —Las consecuencias puedo afrontarlas. Es algo que sabia después de todo—  



	4. Chapter 3

↪Capítulo Tres↩

Laufey abrió los ojos con un agudo dolor en el pecho. Observó su entorno. Raro era la descripción del lugar y muy pintoresco para su gusto. Poso su mano en su pecho dándose cuenta de lo raro que se veía su mano. Horrorizándose al darse cuenta de que se parecía a los Asgardianos.

Con dificultad y casi arrastrándose llegó a un enorme espejo. Observó atónito cada detalle de su piel. El pánico entró en el rápidamente en su sistema que no se dio cuenta del ruido y las consecuencias que traerían su grito.

¡Ah!

El rey supremo Odin se encontraba cumpliendo su deber de gobernar a su pueblo con justicia y bondad excepto cuando rompió las reglas y secuestro a una de las razas más poderosas en magia pero débiles en fuerza.

Los Jotunheim la raza más hermosa y mística, reyes del hielo y la magia. Bondadosos por naturaleza. Por su protección fueron separados por todo medio para su seguridad.

Un grito en sus aposentos alertó a Odin de su hermoso premio. Había despertado y disfrutaría mucho del rey laufey

Un aliento helado congelo por un segundo el espejo volviendo a la normalidad enseguida. El rey no pudo estar más que feliz. Todavía quedaba un poco de su magia.

Un azote lo alertó. La puerta fue abierta y cerrada al instante.  
Laufey no podía creer lo que sus gemas verdes estaban viendo. Era el mismísimo Rey Odin. El rey benevolente y justo que todos decían el mismo que lo había secuestrado a él y a su gente.

Retrocedió algo mareado

—Que deseas de mí— preguntó mientras caía en una enorme cama

—Justo eso quiero. Todo de ti— apresó al menor en la cama obligándolo a estirar su cuello. El mismo que lamió a gusto. Disfrutando del sorpresivo gemido que brotó de los rojos labios

—No. Por favor—

Se acercó a su oído y susurro lentamente usando su casta.

—Preséntate Omega— disfrutando del temblor involuntario del cuerpo del menor 


	5. Chapter 5

↪Capítulo Cinco️↩️

Se levantó adolorida. Todo su ser le dolia. Serro los ojos ante el flash Black de lo sucedido.

Había chocado con un Omega histérico que al chocar ambos este cayó a la pared y ella en un espejo de hielo quebrandolo con su cuerpo quedando inconsciente eso fue lo único que supo ya que se desmayó hasta ahora que se despertó dolorida pero raro fue que se encontraba en una cama y tenía unas raras ataduras heladas. Y al costado estaba el Omega con el que había chocado tan hermoso, cambio su semblante una serio pensando lo que haría.

—Tu Nombre— dijo aplicando su voz de mando.

—B.. Bruce— respondió intentando negar el mando. La alfa lo miraba fijamente cómo esperando que hiciera algún movimiento para devorarlo.

—Qué haces aquí— siguió diciendo

-yo no se, solo que no hay nadie mas en el castillo y no sabia donde ir, yo— dijo mirando el suelo —mis hermanos cuidaban de mi, todavia no se todo lo que debería saber. T.. Tengo miedo de estár solo—

Natasha no hayo un apise de mentira en el y se hacerco y puso sus manos en los hombros del tembloroso cachorro Omega. —Seguro no tienes mas de 500 años— lo abrazó.

El menor tembló al sentir las manos de la imponente Alfa y se tenso al ser abrazado. —Yo. Tengo miedo— dijo quedito en los brazos de la pelirroja.

—Calma. Yo cuidaré de ti de ahora en adelante— suspiro serca del cabello del mas pequeño. —Pero. Seras mi Omega—

Bruce alzó la mirada algo asustado. Intentando separase de ella. Los brazos fuertes lo apresaron mas. La mirada de ella era tan penetrante y exudaba posesion y determinación que se perdia en aquella mirada.

—Calma— ella sonrió al reconocer el miedo del cachorro. —Estarás a salvo conmigo. Tienes suerte de que sea yo quien esté a tu lado. Si te hubieras topado con otro Alfa. Probablemente estarías siendo cruelmente violado en estos momentos—

La sola idea de aquello le causó nausas al pobre Bruce. Que se aferro a la Alfa. La misma que sonrio para sí.

Levanto el menton del Omega y se hacerco al chico y a solo un rose de sus labios dijo. —Mi nombre es Natasha y soy tu Alfa— beso los hermosos labios rosas.

Los mismos que le supieron a gloria y sonrio en el beso ya que el pequeño no sabia que hacer y se habia quedado estático.

—Eres realmente inocente— susurro luego del beso. Para abrazarlo dejando que esconda su rostro algo rojo. Un Omega realmente bellonen su forma Jotun.

Su color azul precioso. Su cabello castaño hasta la cintura. Y un cuerpo pequeño y delicado que se ajustaba a la perfección a ella.

Solo imaginarlo en Asgard con su compleccion le hacia queres tomarlo en estos momentos. Pero no lo haría. Tendria que ir lento para no asustar tanto al pequeño.


End file.
